The Mask of The Shifter
by Symmetrical-Death-The-Kid
Summary: Ninjagoish, more on Camille, master of Form. Im only putting in afew chapters and more Ninjago storys to come! Please review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed into the dark mirror, the room I was in too dark to make anything out, just how I liked it. I concentrated, and shifted my indistinct features to the face I now called my own … my mask. Bright green hair cut in a rock star style, purple eyeliner and lipstick, my eyes bright green, almost neon. Someone that stands out in a crowd, someone notable, someone who everyone remembers. I slipped into a purple leather jacket and stepped outside my small apartment, moving to lock the door, I realized that there was a piece of paper taped to the lock. I plucked it off, locking the door with my other hand. It said, _Come to the East Dock at midnight, tell no one. _Now, most people would NOT go to a random place at midnight without telling anyone, but I was curious, and I had nothing else to do. I checked the back where it said in capital letters, _CHEN'S TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS_. Well, that sounded promising, a tournament always has a prize at the end, so I decided to go to this "tournament".

When it was nearly midnight, I shifted my features to an indistinct, forgettable, face that no one would notice or give a second thought. Even though I hated using my powers for that, I had to make sure no one followed me. When I arrived at the East Dock, I was mildly surprised that the dock was full of people, but you need lots of people for a tournament. I slipped into the crowd, nobody noticing my arrival, and waited silently for what was coming next. Nobody made conversation, it was as quiet as it was when no one was here. After a while, voices broke through the crowd, a group of four guys dressed as … ninjas? I wasn't sure, but I don't think they noticed that the rest of the crowd was silent. After a while, a medium-sized boat pulled up by the docks. People started lining up to get on and I joined in. As the crowd slowly moved up to the plank connecting the boat to the dock, a couple of thugs with purple tattoos and an elegantly dressed man with a black ponytail and sunken eyes searched us for weapons. I stepped onto the boat after much waiting, and gaped at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sorry about the previous mistake on Camille's form; she has purple hair and a mole beside her mouth, thanks for reading! And here's Chapter 2!

Everyone was showing off, it wasn't normal showing off either, one man was floating, along with everything around him, another was making an old staff bloom with bright green vines, yet another was zipping around so fast, you could barely see him. After I had stood gaping for a while, the super-fast man zoomed up to me and started to make one-sided conversation with me. "Hi! My name is Griffin Turner and I am the absolute fastest and awesomest Master of Speed by the way I am going to win this oh so mysterious tournament and get the oh so mysterious definitely awesome prize and no offence but I am clearly going to win I mean did you see that blue ninja-guy? He was totally jealous of my awesomeness seriously who does he think he is anyway?"

"Well, looks like someone is a bit overconfident," I say, smirking at his complete lack of pauses and his overinflated ego. Just to show off, I shift my features into an exact replica of his face. "I'm Griffin Turner, I'm so awesome and I'm so confident that I'm totally gonna win!" I say sarcastically, a huge smirk on my face. His face turns red as I shift into my regular bright purple form. "The names Camille," I say, "Master of Form, and someone who you have to watch out for, if you can…" I let my voice fade away mysteriously as I melt into the crowd. That is my absolute favorite thing to do; freaking people out is really fun! It's also a part of my mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews!

"Wait a minute!" Griffin says, zipping around the crowd, his eyes skimming everything. Without looking too deep, he won't be able to find me. I smile as he zips over the entire ship, looking confused when I am nowhere to be seen. I turn my attention to the water, watching as it flowed past the swiftly moving ship.

About twenty minutes later, (I'm not exactly sure) a large island came into view. A bunch of those purple tattooed guards were guarding the dock. The man with the black pony tail was talking, but I tuned him out, taking in my surroundings. There was a giant stone stairway leading up to a huge Japanese style building. By huge, I meant HUGE. It was capital-g Ginormous! The man with a black ponytail gave us a minute to gape in awe, and then he led us up the stairway and into the building.

After a long speech that I won't go into details about, creepy Japanese clown-ladies led everyone to separate rooms. My creepy Japanese clown-lady led me up a flight of stairs and into the weirdest room I ever saw. It was like a chameleon, constantly changing colors. I didn't even know rooms could do that! It made me dizzy just looking at it. Strangely, it seemed to be reflecting my emotions, all those changing colors hiding what color it really was. I turned around to ask my creepy Japanese clown-lady what was wrong with this room, but she was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I stood there for who knows how long just watching the colors change. Eventually, the voice of the man who gave the speech, Master Chen himself, burst into my daze, "Now let the tournament begin! Your objective is simple, find and return a Jade Blade to the throne room, and remember, only one can win that is all, good luck!"

"What?" I asked aloud, before his words registered in my brain, I had to find a Jade Blade thing and get it to the throne room before everyone else, the Tournament had already started! I jolted out of my daze, and ran into the hallway, where people where fighting over a strange green blade stuck into a seam on the wall. Clearly, the winner would seize the Blade, but I, had other plans. I ran into the crowd, dodging blows from every side. I worked my way towards the wall until I could reach the hilt of the Blade. I grabbed it and slipped through the crowd, yelling "So long, Suckers!" despite myself, as I barreled down the hallway.

With a chorus of "Cheater!" and "No fair!" and a few swear words, a few of the crowd gave chase, but most moved away to presumably find more Jade Blades. I ran toward the throne room, passing a few battles on my way. I reached the throne room, bursting in to Griffin (of course), a few others, and a giant holder for the Jade Blades. I quickly placed my Blade in a slot and turned to find everyone talking and boasting. I silently slipped into the crowd, putting up my mask protectively. Seventeen competitors, (I counted), sixteen slots, (I also counted) someone wasn't going to make it! Just as I was feeling glad it wasn't me, Griffin zipped up to me AGAIN! I mean, didn't he get the message? I wanted to be left alone. I braced myself for his onslaught of words, and boy, what an onslaught! "Hey again! What was with that creepy fading into the crowd thing on the boat? I mean, not like I take offence or anything, but I was a little offended that you cut me off right when I was talking you know? Anyway, can you believe how they started the tournament just when we were just starting to relax I mean it didn't really matter to me 'cause you know, the whole Master of SPEED thing so of course I'd get one right away you know? And-"

"Uh," I began, cutting him off. "I think-"

"AND," He interrupted loudly. "I was JUST SAYING how easy it was because of my AMAZING SPEED and how I totally will WIN this TOURNAMENT and how-"

"STOP TALKING!" I yelled over him.

"**AND HOW**-" he yelled over me. People started staring so I just glared at Griffin and


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay! I'm trying not to get arrested so... I'm also sorry for ending the last chapter so abruptly... GOMEN'NASAI GOMEN'NASAI GOMEN'NASAI!

...pushed through the crowd, slipping on my mask and hiding behind it, watching from afar.

The next day was a bunch of one-on-one battles that I did not take part in, but Griffin did and (sadly) he was still in the tournament. After his battle with this floating guy, he came right for me and I could practically see the arrogant words forming on his tongue, so I slipped on my ever-helpful mask and blended into the crowd.

The next day, or should I say in the middle of the night, the ever-present man with the black ponytail woke us up and made us put on roller skates. _Yes! _I thought, I was extremely good at skating! When the man with the black ponytail told us that it would be a one-on-one between the Master of Power, (Arrogant-sounding name), and ME! I located him in the crowd, shifting into the form of his spiky-haired friend who was trying to stand up on his skates in a corner; I walked up to him in time to hear him say "Master of Form? Who's that?" I than proceeded to creep him out by talking about how he could never see the Master of Form coming and how he would never know who she was. I skated away, while his friend fell on him, moaning about the skates. He looked up, confused, and caught my gaze as I shifted to my signature purple form.

I waited at the starting line, Jade Blade in hand; while I impatiently listened to Master Chen explain the rules. Apparently, the other competitors could choose to help one of the people who were actually competing, who had to roller-skate laps with a Jade Blade and whoever completed the most laps in a certain amount of time with the Blade in hand wins! I watched as the rest of the competitors picked sides. Everyone seemed to dislike the Master of Power, so surprisingly; everyone joined my side except for the Master of Power's two friends. I was definitely going to win!

At the gong, I skated hard, lap after lap, the Master of Power right behind me, but still BEHIND me. I elbowed him and succeeded in knocking the Blade from his hands, I skated on the other contestants grabbing the Blade from him and giving him a hard time and me a boost. I was an entire lap ahead of him, when the other competitors stopped helping me and started helping HIM instead! Griffin himself pushed him super-fast with his oh so special speed and soon, he even had a truck! It was unfair! Then, he pulled up to me in his special truck and offered me a hand, saying Master Chen was tricking us and we should work together. I hesitated, thinking that maybe, it was an opportunity to finally come out from behind my mask and make a friend for once. The moment seemed to drag on forever, until I grabbed his hand, still deciding. I pulled myself up and decided, to keep my mask.

I swung him down to the ground hard, and jumped into the driver's seat, pressing down on the gas. I roared away from him, my mask shifting over my face. Then, a jump loomed in front of me; I flew off it and landed badly, my truck landed on its side and skidded to a stop, smoking. As I was climbing out, he passed me, Jade Blade in hand. I jumped down and swiftly skated after him.

Soon, I was level with him, the huge clock counting down to seconds, the finish line a few feet a head, both of us grappling for our Jade Blades. I pushed hard and crossed the finish line just before him. He crossed the finish line as the timer beeped, but I had won! Then, with horrible realization, I saw MY Jade Blade a few feet from the finish line. I had LOST! The world turned silent. A trapdoor opened under me (Master Chen's signature move) and I fell into darkness. At the bottom, in the dark it was still silent, save for a whispered explanation I could barely hear, then an object loomed out of the darkness and my mask was stripped away.


	6. GOODBYE!

Sooooo...THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER GUYS! Actually, I technically already posted the final chapter...this is just a...eh whatever, so THATS CAMILLE'S STORY Y'ALL! If you don't like it, then SORYY KAY? I AM SO FREAKING PROUD OF FINISHING MY FIRST FANFIC, SO DON'T FLAME MY BABY! Also, some advice, go to KissAnime, look up Soul Eater, and watch the dang thing, a word of warning, KID-SAMA IS M-I-N-E MINE!

Bye!


End file.
